Numerous polymers of olefins, especially polymers of cycloolefins, produced through metathesis polymerization reactions using a metathesis catalyst are technologically and commercially important materials. Especially important are polymers of cycloolefins that are produced through Ring Opening Metathesis Polymerization (ROMP) reactions. Many such materials are tough and rigid, and have excellent chemical resistance. For many applications, it is desirable to provide articles made of such material with an additional degree of flame retardance.
However, it has been problematic to incorporate flame-retarding agents into polyolefins produced through metathesis polymerization reactions. Largely, these problems have been due to the sensitivity and intolerance of metathesis catalysts to any impurities/additives, including flame-retarding agents, within the polymerization reaction mixture, or present during the metathesis polymerization.
The original catalysts systems used for metathesis reactions were of the Ziegler type. A variety of other systems have also been developed based on tungsten and molybdenum. All of these metathesis catalyst systems are easily poisoned by impurities, air, moisture, and by many pigments, fillers, and additives, including most known flame retarding agents. Therefore, the production of polyolefins using these catalysts cannot occur in the presence of many known flame-retarding agents.
It is desirable to provide a metathesis polymerized olefin polymer, especially a ROMP reaction polymerized cycloolefin polymer, incorporating a flame retarding agent.